the_nightmare_before_christmasfandomcom-20200214-history
Disney Magical Dice: The Enchanted Board Game
Disney Magic Dice: The Enchanted Board Game is a mobile game released by Netmarble. The Enchanted Board Game is the second version of Disney Magical Dice, which was first released on April 5, 2016. Gameplay In the Second Version, players play with Disney figures on a virtual game board by rolling dice and building landmarks. There are two single-player and two multi-player modes of playing. Saga allows the player to complete objectives by competing against AIs and earning figures or prizes. Players compete against AIs or other people. They are first obligated to draw a card deciding who goes first, and then roll dice to see how many spots their figure may travel on the board. There may be obstacles or buildings depending on the board chosen. Players compete by trying to "bankrupt" one another, where they run out of the game's currency in that session. They can "bankrupt" an enemy by charging them rent when they land on their tiles, which increase the more buildings are built or if the tile has a landmark. This game is similar to the process of Monopoly. The Nightmare Before Christmas Jack Skellington and Sally are featured figures in the game. Jack can only be unlocked in Arena 3 or better chests while Sally can be unlocked in Arena 2 or better chests. They are both discoverable by level 10 players and are ranked "good" specialties. "Eureka! This year, Christmas will be ours!" '- Jack Skellington' "Frog's breath will overpower any odor...Worm's wart. Where's that worm's wart?" '- Sally' Jack and Sally made their first appearances in the first version of the game, Disney Magical Dice. Only their outfits were available in the version, but their figures were added in The Enchanted Board Game edition. While a Nightmare Before Christmas-themed board wasn't added to the game, they have their own collection beside the other Disney-included characters. Jack Skellington's total stats include 173/173 luckiness and 182/182 thriftiness. When the player has finished his quest on level 3, Jack will give the player an advantage of using the ODD/EVEN item 1 more time on the Fantasyland Board. He also has a 50% chance to be exempt from the Sleeping Beauty Castle fee on the Fantasyland Board as well. Sally's total stats are 160/160 luckiness and 195/195 thriftiness. When the player finishes her level 3 quest, she will give them an advantage of receiving 100% Lap Bonus landing on a lockdown square. Like Jack, Sally also has a 50% chance of exempting the Sleping Beauty Castle fee on the Fantasyland Board. Closure Netmarble released a notice on their social media pages announcing the closure of Disney Magical Dice: The Enchanted Board game on September 5th, 2018. Packages are no longer available to be purchased and changes will be coming to the game soon. As of October 3rd, 2018, all support for the game will come to an end and it will no longer be available in stores. Gallery Jackdice.jpg Jack-Skellington-Disney-Magical-Dice-The-Enchanted-Board-Game-Android-game-screenshot.jpg Screenshot 20180611-161821.png Screenshot 20180611-161811.png tumblr_pe11h9Junp1un8abg_1280.jpg tumblr_pe11h9FVLL1un8abg_1280.jpg Trivia * Jack is featured with the Halloween Mickey Dice. * When both Jack and Sally are collected, their Collection Buffs give the player more thriftiness. Category:Video Games Category:Mediamass Category:Real Life Category:Media